Unfaithful
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Song Fic: Randy isn't as stupid as he might look, he knows where she goes and who she goes to be with he also chooses to ingnore it. Love makes people do crazy things. Will she ever change? Orton/OC/Cena


**Title: Unfaithful  
****Rating: PG  
****Starring: John Cena/Randy Orton/OC  
****Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the characters of "Rae" and "Marie." Vince McMahon and the WWE own everything else. Rihanna owns the song.  
****Summary: Rae is going back and forth between her loving boyfriend, Randy Orton and her lover John Cena. Randy is not stupid, he knows. But, she finally realizes what she is doing is wrong, and hopes Randy can find it in his heart for forgive her.  
****Song: "Unfaithful" – Rihanna**

**Rae's POV**

He kissed my lips softly, followed by a small trial of butterfly kisses down my neck. It felt so good to be with him, even though I knew it was the worst thing I have ever done. Randy was my life, my boyfriend of 3 years. The one person that made life worth living… and yet I stood here kissing another man. John was so different. Everything with him was wild and free and I didn't have to worry or care about anything before or after the fact. The carelessness of it all is what attracted me to him in the first place. That, and his amazing smile. It hurt me more than anyone could ever understand to know I was slowly killing Randy. I was making his life hell and I knew it, but I chose to do it anyway. What possessed me to do it? I couldn't exactly say. All I knew was it happened almost every other day and Randy and I both knew he knew what was going on with John. What shocked me the most, he had not even thought about kicking me out yet, where I belonged. He loved me enough to deny the truth yet I could not love him enough back to keep my self from cheating on him.

"John.. This is wrong… We know that, don't we?" He stopped for a moment and locked his blue eyes on my brown ones. He softly brushed his thumb over my cheek as he held my head in his hands. "Rae, you know how I feel about you. I love being with you, but I hate lying to my best friend. I know what this is doing to him and I'm really sorry for that… I just can't stop myself from wanting to be with you." The smile I put on was weak and fake, John could tell. It wasn't that hard to see.

_Story of my life  
__Searching for the right  
__But it keeps avoiding me  
__Sorrow in my soul  
__Cause it seems that wrong  
__Really loves my company_

I laid there, staring up at the ceiling feeling like the walls were closing in on me. John, sleeping beside me, looked so peaceful and sweet. I wish life could be as simple as his dreamy state. Tears began falling from my eyes as I rolled over thinking about what Randy was doing right at this moment. Probably crying his eyes out… over me. The thought depressed me; I didn't need this right now. I rolled back over, facing John again. I softly brushed my lips against his shoulder, his eyes opened and he smiled knowing exactly what I wanted.

**Randy's POV**

I can't believe I'm sitting here, in my own self pity just because I can't get over her. I can't live without her so how am I supposed to tell her it's done, we're over? I can't and probably won't. Everyone sees it, and I know it's happening. I just choose to ignore it. I'll sit here, and get drunk again. Cry myself to sleep, and wake up to find her next to me like she'd been there all along. Even though we both know she hasn't. She'll wake up, find me staring again with bloodshot eyes and gently touch my cheek. She'll whispered "I love you," and I'll pretend, and lie to myself that I believe her. I raised the bottle to my lips, taking in another gulp of the beer. When I start to get drunk I'll start to forget about the pain she's causing.

_He's more than a man  
__And this is more than love  
__The reason that the sky is blue  
__But clouds are rolling in  
__Because I'm gone again  
__And to him I just can't be true  
__And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
__And it kills him inside  
__To know that I am happy with some other guy  
__I can see him dying_

**Rae's POV**

I kissed John goodbye as I walked out the door and down to the elevator. I wish it wasn't like this. I wish I had never started a secret relationship with John.. It just happened one time when we were drunk and we couldn't stop. It's like a drug I can't get off of even though I want to go back to Randy and stop everything with John and just go back to being best friends. Although I'm not sure if Randy would ever forgive me for all the shit I've been putting him through lately. He's so good to me, yet I treat him like shit. I just don't understand why do I do what I do. Sometimes I think I should just quit the WWE and move anyway from the both of them, and everyone else. Maybe that would solve everyone's problems. I could stop getting death looks at shows, and I could stop being torn between the two men I love most.

**Randy's POV**

I heard her put her key in to open the door. She walked in and threw he purse down. She finally realized I was sitting there, staring at her and she jumped. "What's the matter princess? Johnny kick you out?" I could see the pain on her face when I said that but I was drunk so I didn't care. "I know you hate me.." she whispered to me. For some reason I felt kind of bad for what I had said. I know what she is doing is wrong but I went through the same thing with Samantha and Rae. I know how hard it is to pick between two people you love. I guess I'm just waiting around to see if she ultimately chooses me over him. I know that's stupid, and I shouldn't let my girlfriend cheat on me while I'm sitting around alone but my life wouldn't be worth it without her in it. I want her back just as much as she wants to stop cheating..

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
__I don't wanna be the reason why  
__Every time I walk out the door  
__I see him die a little more inside  
__I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
__I don't wanna take away his life  
__I don't wanna be... a murderer _

**2 Weeks Later  
****John's POV**

I heard the knock and jogged over to open it. I saw he standing there, tears in her eyes some rolling down her cheeks. Her make-up was drowning her eyes in black circles. Somehow I knew this was the moment I had been dreading for the past couple of months but always knew would happen. I pulled her into my bare chest for the longest hug I think I have ever shared with someone. "I know… and I understand." I whispered into her soft brunette hair.

"I'm sorry Johnny.." she sobbed back. But I knew she had nothing to be sorry about on my part. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you Rae, I always will but if being your best friend is all it could never be from now on then I'm okay with that… Go, go back to him and tell him exactly how you feel. If I know Randy like I think I do I'm sure you'll find a way to work it out." I watched her pull back from me and I kissed her for the last time, passionately on her soft lips. "I love you too Johnny.." She turned and walked back the way she came as I closed the door. Leaning up against the cold wall I realized what had to be done was done. With time we would heal and we go back to way things should be. I'd miss her for a while, I'd love her forever, but we would be best friends for eternity.

_I feel it in the air  
__As I'm doing my hair  
__Preparing for another date  
__A kiss up on my cheek  
__He's here reluctantly  
__As if I'm gonna be out late  
__I say I won't be long  
__Just hanging with the girls  
__A lie I didn't have to tell  
__Because we both know  
__Where I'm about to go  
__And we know it very well_

**Randy's POV**

I was just about to break out another case of beer seeing as she had just left for his room again. Claiming she was going to see Amy and Victoria, yeah right. I knew better than that and I could tell she knew it too. I fell into a chair and twisted the cap off the bottle when I heard the door open again. My mouth fell open as I watched her walk in the door, close it, and come over to me sitting down on my lap. She pressed her head to my chest as she sat there and cried. I actually lost track of time. I could feel her tears sliding down my chest.

"I'm so… so, sorry Randy. I never met for anything like this to happen. I never met to sleep with John, I never wanted to continue I just couldn't help myself. I love you, more than anything… I swear to you, you are my life. I regret hurting you, every day of my life. There are so many times I wanted to make it all disappear but I couldn't. I just kept going back.." she paused for a moment to catch her breathe and to let a few more tears fall. "I ended it with John tonight… it's all over, completely. He's still my best friend but nothing, absolutely nothing more than that. I want to make what we have work, I want to be with you… forever." Is this actually happening or is this just some sick dream of what I want to be happening? Did she really just choose me over him? It's really over?

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
__And it kills him inside  
__To know that I am happy with some other guy  
__I can see him dying  
__I don't wanna do this anymore  
__I don't wanna be the reason why  
__Every time I walk out the door  
__I see him die a little more inside_

**4½ Months Later  
Rae's POV **

It took us a while to work things out. But we're really making a change in our relationship. It's been a little more than 4 months and I can say I haven't cheated on Randy or even thought about it. All I need now is Randy. I didn't expect him to forgive me like he did but it happened. We spend a lot of time together now. If he's not in a match or doing something for Vince we're together and working on "_things._" I guess you could say I'm having some separation issues.. I just can't stand being away from him. He's finally started smiling again. Victoria just told me the other day how much improvement she's seen with us and how different Randy's personality has been. I don't think it's all because of me and I refuse to take credit for it. My thought were interrupted by my ringing cell phone.

"Hey baby, where are you? I miss you like crazy!" He laughed at me, and that put a definitely erasable smile on my face.

"Vince says I'm done for the weekend, that radio show was the last thing on my agenda. I'm on my way home. He let me use McMahon Air." I threw myself on the couch in Randy's house back in St. Louis. I couldn't contain myself, he was coming… _home. _I couldn't wait to meet him at the door.

I hung up with him shortly there after and stared at the picture of us on the table beside me. I smiled to myself.. I jumped when I felt something touch my hand. Jae (pronounced Jay), the little tea-cup Chihuahua had bought for us licked me. "Aw Jae-Jae! Daddy's coming home!" She barked a little as I picked him up.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
__I don't wanna take away his life  
__I don't wanna be... a murderer  
__Our Love... his trust  
__I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
__Get it over with  
__I don't wanna do this  
__Anymore (anymore)_

**Randy's POV**

I walked into the house, throwing my keys on the table and my bags on the floor. "Rae-Rae?" I called out listening for her answer. "I'm here…" I turned around just in time to catch her jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist. I felt Jae pulling my pant leg as well.

"I didn't know there was going to be a Welcome Home party," I laughed as she kissed me. I sat her back down on the ground as she pulled me to the couch. Pushing me over, she crawled up on top of me resting her head on my chest, her hand rested on my peck. I smiled when I saw the ring sparkle on her finger.

"I'm your fiancé, I'm always excited to see you." She whispered, kissing my neck.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
__I don't wanna be the reason why  
__And every time I walk out the door  
__I see him die a little more inside  
__I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
__I don't wanna take away his life  
__I don't wanna be... a murderer_

**6-Months Later  
Rae's POV**

Grabbed a hold of his hands and pulled him to me. He was all sweaty and nasty after his match but I could care less. I had to feel his arms around me, his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. Kissing him passionately I heard an "Oooooooo," noise come up from behind us. We laughed, turning around.

"Shut up you guys, gah. I have learned I need to take every moment I can get." I watched as John and his girlfriend Marie gently pecked their lips together. "Yeah, we know." John smiled at her. I noticed the tone he used. Randy and I looked over at them as Marie held up her hand.. "Hey guys, guess what?" **END.

* * *

**

Lemme know. R&R


End file.
